


Aries

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Short Story Collection [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: The first and only time the girl saw the Demon, it was sat at the bottom of her bed. As in, literally sat on her bed. Staring at her with amber eyes, not moving but not exactly staying still either. Each breath taken echoed around the small room and shifted the position of the shadow at the bottom of her bed.





	Aries

The first and only time the girl saw the Demon, it was sat at the bottom of her bed. As in, literally sat on her bed. Staring at her with amber eyes, not moving but not exactly staying still either. Each breath taken echoed around the small room and shifted the position of the shadow at the bottom of her bed.

She didn't scream. She couldn't scream. Her voice had suddenly and painlessly been ripped from her throat. Maybe by fear. Maybe by the thing on her bed. She glanced around the shadow and noticed a glowing blue tattoo somewhere on the torso of the thing. It looked like a constellation...

"Feel free to call me Aries, or Demon. I don't really care. Monster though, and I'll kill you."

It spoke softly, in a whisper, but even in this whisper she could hear the slight, raspy growl tinting its voice. And then it was moving, crawling forward to sit with long, thick and muscular legs caging the girl's arms to her sides. Not painfully, but enough to keep her there.

Its hand gently landed on her cheek and a thumb scooped up tears she didn't even realise she was crying.

"I'm not here to harm you. Quite the opposite in fact."

It paused, cocking its head to the side. Deep orange - not ginger, fire orange - hair flopped down to one side. It wasn't too long nor too short, and nearly touched her nose with how close the man-thing was to her.

"You're paralyzed from the waist down, correct?"

The thing waited and she realised it was awaiting her reply. Unable to speak, the human nodded.

"Well, you aren't any longer."

With that, the man-thing spoke in another language before a flame burst to unexplainable life above his hands.

In the flickering light of the flame, the human saw that he had _red skin._ Red. Skin. And, further up, past his gleaming amber eyes and flame orange hair, two great curved horns glimmered like thorns. Behind him, in the shadows, something flicked into her view and then out of it again.

She soundlessly screamed, terrified now that she realised what he was. A Devil was in her room, holding her down with his legs, _holding_ _a flame_ _above_ _her chest!_

"Now, now."

The Demon growled deep in his chest, shifting to squeeze her torso. Her breath abandoned her and she had to stop her silent calls in favour of gasping in vital air to live.

"This won't hurt. Stop being an ungrateful little whelp."

The girl was sure the Devil in her room was annoyed at her now, shoving the flame into her chest. She gasped as the shove forced out a breath she had taken, and then wriggled a bit as a tingling wave cascaded from her spine down.

After a few minutes of constant, buzzing tingling, the Demon moved off her legs. A clawed hand snatched her arm and dragged her up.

"Wait!"

She cried, shocked to find the Demon had given back her voice. It ignored her and dropped her onto her feet. Expecting to simply crumble to her hands and knees, the girl was confused when her eye level stayed in line with the Demon's glowing tattoo.

"Wha-"

"Now you can run, as you wish. Disappoint me and I'll not only paralyze you but leave you limbless."

With a huff, the Demon spun on his heel and lifted her window up surprisingly gently. And, woth one glare through amber eyes promising it'll keep that threat, it fell down into the night.


End file.
